Die Hard: Under Fangs
by Duck Life
Summary: Takes place six years after Breaking Dawn. Jacob John McClane has to save Renesmee from the Volturi. Roughly based on the Die Hard movies. Jacob's POV. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the sun shining through a strange window. I smiled, remembering why I was there, and began to stretch, sitting up. Renesmee was already dressed, flitting about the room with a map and a pen. She paused when she noticed that I was awake.

"Morning, honey!" she trilled. "I was planning our day. I think we'll just get a quick breakfast, and then we can visit the museum around the corner, that looked interesting, and then we should go to the docks-" I held up my hand.

"Nessie, this isn't a field trip," I said, putting her hand in mine. "This is our honeymoon. We don't have to do all this touristy stuff." She smiled slightly.

"Well…okay," she laughed. "But I _do _want to go to the docks." I grinned, standing up and twirling her around.

"You know what?" I asked, dancing with her half-heartedly. "Tonight, I'm going to take you to the best restaurant in Greece," I promised. "And there will be candles, and big, fancy statues, and you can order whatever you like," I told her. She smiled, standing on her toes to kiss me.

"You change," she commanded a few minutes later. "I'll go save us a table in the café. Meet me there." She danced from the room airily, and I stared after her until the door swung shut.

Later, I stood in the café, searching for my new wife. It was extremely crowded, and it looked like every table was filled. It was hard to see, anyway, because people were swarming around the buffet counters and making their way to their tables. I glanced towards the front of the dining hall, but she wasn't there either. "Renesmee?" I called softly, knowing that she could hear me if she were there.

Suddenly, my nostrils flared, and I caught a scent that made me know something was wrong: bloodsuckers. Not the sickly sweet, sort of milky scent of the Cullens, or the amazing, sugary perfume of Nessie. I knew that this was no vegetarian.

Searching wildly, all the while muttering Renesmee's name urgently, it began to dawn on me that I shouldn't be standing there, in the middle of all those humans, who even then were throwing strange glances my way. I sprinted outside, following the bloody smell of those reeking leeches. Then, I saw them. These were no ordinary parasites- these were the ones that had haunted my nightmares for years, that had made me clutch Nessie to my chest and remember how lucky it was that she was alive.

"Lousy Italians," I muttered bitterly, chasing them as their black cloaks whipped around the corners of ramshackle buildings. Without consciously realizing it, I had phased. I could feel the rough, uneven gravel under my paws, and the awful stench intensified. As I followed them, I started to pick up the smell of a small figure, fidgeting in the villain's arms. He was slightly slower than the other one- the weight of Nessie was keeping him behind. I growled, speeding up as the dust flew behind me.

Suddenly, they were in a car- a sleek black Corvette with tinted windows. I took no time to admire it, but phased quickly and jumped I the closest car I could find- an old red Toyota Camry. I revved the engine, quickly slipping into the clothes I must have subconsciously tied on to my ankle. My eyes were glued to the black speed demon as my pursuit continued for the core of my existence, who had, to my disgust, finally been captured by the vicious vampires who had always hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

Zooming through the streets of Greece, I eventually realized that there was no point in following them. I knew where they were going- Volterra. As soon as I made this realization, I parked the car hurriedly and got out. Sprinting to the nearest gathering of trees, I quickly bent down and tied my shorts around the leather strap around my ankle. My shirt had fallen off somewhere in Athens. I transformed and was running before my front legs hit the ground. Maybe I would get there first and surprise them.

The rough ground under my paws slowly began to change into softer, more silt-like soil. The trees slowly began to thin, until I was running across deserts, my paws making rough indentations in the sandy ground. I knew that humans would see me, but I didn't really care. To them, I was just a large wolf, and nothing mythical. I barely took account of these thoughts as they raced through my head. My body began to work mechanically, and soon the motions of moving my legs became as natural as breathing and blinking. I didn't need to remind myself to keep running. Unfortunately, this gave my mind room to wander, and unanswerable questions plagued me. How was I supposed to take on the entire coven? What were they going to do to Nessie? Would I make it in time?

I shook my head roughly and kept running. Too soon, the shadows around me lengthened, and night followed soon after. Nocturnal animals emerged around me, curious about the speeding stranger. I urged myself on, unsurprised when I realized that I wasn't tired a bit. Back when I had believed my Nessie a vicious and cruel monster, I had gone days without growing sleepy. My eyes did not droop. They stared in front of me, wide open and scared. I found that I couldn't close them. The wind whipped against them, making them water, and still they remained wide and unblinking.

I realized that it would be better if I had some energy in me, and knew that I had no chance at all of saving my wife unless I had something to eat. However, I had no time to spare for proper hunting. Still running in the direction of Croatia, where I knew I would have to stop and swim, I snagged the first thing my teeth found: a large and seemingly stupid squirrel. I swallowed it whole, forcing it down my throat as quickly as I could. I didn't even taste it. After my meal, if it could be called that, I ran faster than I had before. I knew that I was going faster than the Corvette, but I was unsure if they had gotten out and run by now. Another thing that I could hardly bear to think of was the fact that the two leeches may have killed her without bothering to bring her to the others. However, something told me they wouldn't do that. The head parasite probably wanted to "study" her. My stomach flipped at the mental image of Renesmee being prodded and poked by him while she stood there, helpless. But she wouldn't be. I told myself this, and it propelled me forward. I _was _going to save her. I would make it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, and I was tired, so I didn't realize that I was nearing the ocean until I noticed the moon's reflection dancing on the shallow waves. I swallowed dryly, knowing that, if I did not make it across the water to Italy, all would be lost. I shook my head to dispel these awful thoughts and kept trotting towards the shore. Soon, the tough ground under my padded feet became sand, sliding under me and flying in clumps as I overturned it in my haste. Seashells accompanied it: hard, round bumps jutting out of the land. I skipped over the larger ones and plowed through the small ones. I listened to the oddly satisfying crunch as I broke them to pieces and imagined the bloodsucker's bones cracking.

Finally, I felt the water lapping against my legs. Without pausing, I burst into a heavy run that propelled me forward into the sea. It must have been cold, but I didn't notice. Water rushed past me in surges as I paddled heavily through the dark water. Luckily, the current was flowing the way I wanted to go. For a while, I let it push me, spreading my legs out to stay afloat.

After my brief break, I swam furiously, ignoring the dull burn in my muscles. I needed to swim faster. Each second I wasted was Nessie's life flying away. I ducked my head low, forming a more missile-shaped body. Holding my breath, I kicked with all my might and took huge strokes with my front legs.

Suddenly, I stopped, taking ragged breaths as I floated rigidly in the water. I'd been swimming _too _fast. A terrible cramp had formed in my left side. I felt as if a knife had been jabbed into me. I bent my neck around and tried to massage my side with the tip of my nose, but it didn't work. The pain remained, and I found that it took away my strength to swim. Without realizing it, I morphed back into my human form. I splashed frantically as the pain in my side doubled. Looking around, I saw no land. The water began to rise, covering my face. I thrust my face to the surface and took a deep breath. My lungs screamed in protest. And then I knew I was going to die.

Stiffly, slowly, agonizingly, I began to sink. I could not move. I shivered as the black sea swallowed me up. It was quiet under the water. Opening my eyes, I could see the light of the moon shining into the ocean. It was peaceful- a pleasant way to die. "Goodbye, Nessie," I said, watching the silver bubbles rise and obscure my vision for a moment. "I'm sorry."

And then, as the blackness began to overcome me, I saw ripples beginning to form on the surface. They looked upside-down to me. White foam appeared, and I felt as if I was looking at it through a thin sheet of glass. The bow of a small, white motorboat followed the white foam. I was surprised- I hadn't known that Death rode a motorboat. His pale, icy hands reached towards me, and I let him pull me out, up, towards eternal sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When consciousness returned to me, the first thing that I took notice of was the bright light streaming through my eyelids. I could tell that I was lying on a flat, slightly wet surface. Water frequently sprayed me lightly, but I kept my eyes shut. I heard the roaring of an engine, and the quiet sounds of someone else moving around. Then I wondered why I wasn't dead.

My eyes snapped open to reveal a clear blue sky. I swiveled my head around to get a better look of where I was. It was a white motorboat, sprinkled with sea foam and water. I was spread out on what seemed to be a faux leather bench seat. Seawater and foam dusted my skin. I sat up abruptly, and most of it rolled to the floor. Dots danced in front of my eyes with my sudden movement. I yawned and stretched groggily. Then, it occurred to me to find out who was driving the boat. I turned slowly. Someone leaned over the steering wheel with their back to me. I couldn't tell who it was.

Suddenly, I gasped. I realized that I'd been holding my breath, which, admittedly, I could do for a long time, but not forever. I assumed it was because I'd been underwater, and thinking that I was dying. Then, I took a big whiff and discovered the real reason that I hadn't been breathing. It smelled terrible! It burned my nose, and made me yearn for fresh air.

So, the boat driver was a vampire. Kidnapping me? Like I didn't know how to swim? "It didn't look like you knew how to swim last night," said a familiar voice, shocking me. The bloodsucker turned around and smiled cheerlessly. "Hello, Jacob. I hope you've been enjoying your honeymoon." Edward's sarcasm was too forced to make me grin. I sighed.

"Edward, they have Nessie," I told him, burning with the need to get her back.

"I know," he said coldly. I stared at him. He looked straight ahead at the horizon.

"That's not why you're here." I didn't need to ask. If someone as far away from him as I was could read this thought, it was obviously true.

"It would be," he said sadly. "And I want to save her." He wasn't making sense. "My priorities are there already, Jacob, be assured that I am not making this choice." I didn't understand him at all. Was he saying that he didn't want to rescue her? "Of course I want to get her back, Jacob, she's my daughter," he said. "I would have come out here anyway, but I came because I had to-"

"What?" I asked angrily. "You're just out here because of some, what? Some business meeting? Bella wanted Italian food?"

"Don't," he warned through his teeth. He was still and completely rigid. I saw something on his face- pain. When I mentioned Bella. He couldn't stand it.

"You're helping me take back Nessie," I said flatly. He nodded.

"That's not the only reason I'm out here, though," he repeated, begging me to understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked exasperatedly. He turned around and looked straight at me. His eyes were cold.

"They have her, Jacob," he said, his voice wavering and vulnerable. "They took Bella."


End file.
